teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kraken
Kraken 'is Capable of continuous flight, it specializes in long ranged combat, bombarding its enemies from the skies as it uses its abilities to control the battlefield. The Kraken's traversal is an aerial burst, putting it into the sky where it will slowly lose altitude (in combat, the Kraken will hover in the air). While in the air, the Kraken can fire projectiles as a basic attack. Biology ''If the dictionary ever decided it needed a new word to describe the mix between waking nightmare and ungodly horror, it would undoubtedly include an image of Kraken. This tentacled monstrosity unleashes electric death on Hunters who get too close and even those who think they are safely out of range.1 Kraken draws equally from saurian and Lovecraftian influences. The Kraken moves on all fours but is capable of standing on just its hind legs when using skills like Aftershock. Kraken's head has four eyes and a sideways mouth formed partially of the tentacles running up and down its face. The bottom two eyes are slightly larger than the top two. The Kraken's upper jaw is split in two, giving it's mouth an overall triangular shape. The Kraken is tall and lanky but hunches over on all fours when moving. It's back contains two tentacle-like wings with a spiked ridge between them. Kraken's back feet have three toes and a dewclaw, while its front legs have longer claws that more closely resemble human hands. The Kraken has a long spiked tail. Kraken can generate electricity from the two tentacle-like appendages on its back, and uses these for combat and flight. When gliding, it spreads its wings and creates an electrical field that keeps it bouyant. Kraken will leave visible marks on the ground over which it flies. Abilities '''Lightning Strike The Kraken channels for a short period before calling down a bolt of lightning, dealing a large amount of damage to all enemies caught within. The reticle for this ability is maneuverable while charging, but is also visible to hunters, allowing them opportunities for escape. Banshee Mine The Kraken releases an orb which, after a short arm time, homes in on its enemies and explodes. Orbs will remain on the battlefield until destroyed or the Kraken reaches its limit. Each orb deals moderate damage upon contact. Hunters can shoot the orbs to destroy them. The mines function on an ammo system of three charges. Releasing an orb imposes a partial cooldown on the ability, removing a charge. A maximum of three mines may be placed on the map at any one given time. Aftershock The Kraken channels, preventing further traversal before unleashing an electric pulse that deals heavy damage to all nearby enemies. While in the channel, the Kraken maintains its current momentum and can press the crouch button to drop from the sky. Vortex The Kraken shoots a large energy wave that knocks enemies back and deals moderate damage. This ability has the advantage of a short cooldown. Traversal - Air Burst This traversal pushes the Kraken in the direction of the reticle before granting it temporary flight. Out of combat, the Kraken will gradually descend towards the earth; in combat, it will only sink when affected by slows, tranquilizers, and harpoons. While gliding, the Kraken's basic attacks are ranged, and it may use all of its abilities as normal. The Kraken cannot burst upwards when he is more than 10 meters above ground. Photo Gallery